Te Equivocas
by LulaBlack
Summary: Sí ya se, pensaran que estoy demente en admitir que yo Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, heredero de una de las fortunas más cuantiosas de Reino Unido, y archi enemigo del Cara Rajada Potter y La comadreja Weasley esté enamorado de la Sabelotodo...
1. Acéptame por favor!

Te equivocas

N/a: Hola! como va? Jeje ya se hace mucho que me fui... y ni idea si voy a seguir con " no te creas que el amor es fácil" como nadie deja review supongo que esta feo, así que por ahora lo voy a dejar abandonado.

Bien esta es una nueva historia salida de mi mente espero que les guste, pero solo va a tener 2 capítulos, un mini fic, está basada en una canción que escuché pero por ahora no voy a decir cual, porque la voy a poner en el próximo cap así que... Espero que les guste!

En fin me voy retirando

Xiao 

Besos

Lula Black

CAPÍTULO 1: Acéptame, por favor!

Ya han pasado más de dos semanas que no me habla, cada vez que la veo salir de la biblioteca cargada de sus libros me dan unas ganas de preguntarle el por qué de su mutismo, porque sé que este maldito silencio me está consumiendo cada día un poquito mas, porque este maldito silencio me está volviendo loco. 

Sí ya se, pensaran que estoy demente admitir que yo Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, heredero de una de las fortunas más cuantiosas de Reino Unido, único hijo de los fallecidos Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, y archi enemigo del ""Cara Rajada Potter" y su amiguito " La comadreja Weasley " Ejem... me refería a ese...ese.. bueno ya saben a que me refiero no?

En fin... ya saben quien soy, es que es medio difícil no saberlo por todo eso que ya nombré y porque además soy uno, perdón , EL chico más deseado de la sección femenina del famoso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aunque lástima que la única chica que quiero sea una sangre impura que ahora ya ni me mira. Digo ahora porque sé hay gente que dirá " si ella nunca te miró" pero no, lamento corregirles, ella sí me miraba, y yo a ella, siempre nos lanzábamos miradas en el comedor, en las clases, en los pasillos que nos cruzábamos, ok entonces ya entendieron? Volviendo al tema... no sé cuando comenzó todo esto, no sé desde cuando comencé a verla de otra manera, pero para cuando me di cuenta yo ya desbordaba de deseo. Creo que ella también, pero con todo lo que está pasando ahora ya no sé que pensar.

Una semana después:

Estoy decidido, hoy se lo voy a preguntar, porque ya estoy harto de no verla, de que no me mire en el comedor como antes, de que cuando bajo a nuestra sala común ya no esté allí. Sólo hay una palabra capaz de explicar lo que está haciendo: me está EVADIENDO y no, no lo voy a seguir permitiendo, esto ya está sobre pasando mis límites de paciencia.

En los pasillos durante la ronda de prefectos...

-Hermione!-

-...-

-Hermione detente!- grité pero ella sólo apuró el paso, ignorándome por completo... como siempre.

-Hermione, detente ahora mismo!- esta vez le grité con un tono exasperado con lo cual hizo que se detuviera de repente y se diera vuelta ferozmente con una expresión de enfado.

-Qué quieres Malfoy?- me dijo con una voz cargada de ira

La verdad es que esa mirada era atemorizante pero no me iba a acobardar ahora que me estaba volviendo a hablar.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dije con firmeza

-Pues lo siento porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- dijo y se dio media vuelta para continuar con nuestra ronda. Pero yo no se lo permitiría, hoy íbamos a hablar quiera o no, estaba decidido. La tomé del hombro y la empujé hacia la pared y puse mis brazos alrededor para que no pudiera escapar, sentía su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro, con lo cual sentí unas inmensas ganas de comerla a besos, pero no, debía abstenerme... solo por estos momentos , hasta dejar aclaradas mis dudas.

-Qué quieres Malfoy?- reprochó con una fiereza digna de la leona que era.

-Hablar contigo, creo que ya te lo comente- dije con una voz calmada.

- Pero yo también te dije que no tenía nada que hablar con vos-

-No me interesa lo que tu digas

-igualmente

- Bien dejémonos de juegos idiotas y hablemos como personas civilizadas- dije ya un poco enojado con la terquedad de la Grffyndoriana

- no puedo hacer eso porque tu no eres una persona "civilizada", así que me sueltas ahora mismo!- exclamó con un tono medio mordaz

- No lo haré- si ella era terca, yo ni hablar

- Lo harás Hermione porque yo te lo ordeno

-Y quien te crees que eres tu para ordenarme algo?

-Mmmm... que te parece si te digo la persona que te dio tu primer beso.

La chica se quedó muda por lo acaba de decir como si estuviera analizando lo que había dicho. Su rostro fue de enojo pasando a vergüenza hasta que bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas. Esa era una de las tantas "perlitas" que más me gustaba de esa Gryffy, su inmensa inocencia, la cual prácticamente emanaba por cada poro de su piel. Se veía tan tierna, que me daban ganas de quedarme para siempre a su lado y protegerla con mi vida ante cualquier mal que la acechara.

- Por qué no me volviste a hablar después de ese día? – pregunté con una suave voz. La chica no me contestó sólo siguió con la cabeza gacha.

-Vamos Herms, dime- le dije con la mayor dulzura posible levantándole la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos. Pero ella sólo evitaba mi mirada sin responderme.- Dímelo por favor Mione, estos días me estuviste matando con tu maldito silencio.- le supliqué... era rarísimo verme a mí suplicándole a una chica y más a una sangre impura que diría mi padre? Mejor ni pensarlo seguramente se levantaría de su tumba y me vendría con una de sus típicas charlas... la sangre, nuestra dinastía, y bla, bla, bla. Luego vendrían una tunda de golpes y maldiciones...

La chica levantó sus ojos, mirándome con esos ojos mieles que me había quitado el sueño desde ese día, esos ojos que ahora me miraban con súplica. Sí, ahora lo comprendía la amaba, la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, amaba cada célula que formaba su ser, cada parte de su personalidad. Cómo había llegado a eso? No tengo la más pálida idea pero tampoco me importa, sólo sé que me importa es poder abrazarla cuando quiera, poder demostrarle mi amor cuando quiera y no tener que reprimirme como ahora.

-Draco...- susurró con su voz aterciopelada haciéndome sentir vulnerable ante aquella mirada y esa voz. – Suéltame , por favor- dijo casi derramando unas finas lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos.

Estuve a punto de ceder pero no lo hice , no lo podía hacer! Tenía que saber la verdad a toda costa!

- No- pronuncié lo más firme posible.

Le comenzaron a salir esas pequeñas lágrimas de esos ojos que demostraban ternura pero a la vez personalidad y bajó la cabeza tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

En ese momento me sentí la persona más cruel del universo, como era capaz de hacer llorar a una criatura tan inocente como Hermione? Pero necesitaba respuesta ya, porque sino me volvería loco.

-Dime la verdad Hermione, por qué te fuiste esa noche?-

De repente levantó la cabeza pero sus ojos ya no expresaban súplica sino una furia cercana a la ira.

-Nada que te importe Malfoy- dijo con una firmeza que me sorprendió de sobre manera.

Si ella me trataba así pues no me quedaba más remedio que demostrar mi lado frío, aunque sé luego me voy a arrepentir.

-Nada de eso, acá se hace lo que yo digo no lo que dices tu- dije con toda presunción posible.

La chica me miró con bronca.

- Pero que te piensas que eres? Egocéntrico presumido. Te aviso en este mundo no toda la gente está a tus pies.- replicó

- Como sea eso no me responde mi pregunta.

-Y si no quiero responder que?- me retó con una expresión desafiante.

- Si no quieres responder? Pues vas a tener que hacerlo- sisee comenzando a acercarme. Dios! Que ganas tengo de besarla, de volver a probar sus labios. Al principio sólo fue un roce pero luego comencé a besarla con pasión, una pasión cerca de la desesperación. La necesitaba... sentí como si estuviera en el paraíso...será así sería el cielo ? pues si era así daría todo lo que tengo por morir junto a sus labios, unos labios que me respondían de la misma manera.

Pero de repente fui traído de nuevo a la tierra, a la realidad , sentía mi mejilla arder. Abrí lentamente los ojos como tratando de volver a la realidad. Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos, unos ojos que demostraban la ira que había en su interior.

- Malfoy... espero que nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.- siseó de una forma digna de una Slytherin y se fue...

Arggg! Se fue...SE FUE dejándome con la duda y porque no admitirlo... con las ganas de volver a besar esos labios.

Caí en la cruda realidad... yo Draco Malfoy enamorado de un amor no correspondido. En ese momento sentí el pero de los dolores... el desamor... el amar a alguien pero ser despreciado era el sufrimiento más doloroso, prefería sentir los antiguos crucios de mi padre a sentir este dolor, porque por lo menos esos dolores los podía calmar con una poción... pero ahora estos dolores del corazón quien me las iba sanar? Existiría una poción para "el desamor" o " efectos colaterales del amor" ? Que horrible era el amor...pero a la vez que bello...

Me caí de rodillas golpeando el suelo con el puño cerrado hasta hacerlo sangrar pero que importaba? Que importaba si ahora no estaba la persona que más quiero para consolarme. Ahogué un grito de frustración y de dolor. Esta sería la imagen más patética de mi vida. Yo arrodillado en el suelo porque una sangre...impura me había rechazado, me había rechazado una mujer! Aparte de ser una patada en mi orgullo era una pérdida de mi único amor.

N/A: Holas! De nuevo jeje bueno les comento.. no va a haber actualización sin al menos 10 reviews! No creo que sean mucho o si?

En fin me voy despidiendo hasta pronto!

Chau!

Besos

Lula Black


	2. Mi Declaración

Te Equivocas 

Capítulo 2: Mi Declaración

N/A: Hola! Como va? Acá vengo con el segundo y último cap de este fic que a mi personalmente me gustó ;D

En fin los dejo leer

Chau!

Besos

Lula Black

Habían pasado ya una semana de aquel humillante episodio que yo sinceramente prefiero no recordar! Los dos ni siquiera nos mirábamos, estábamos más distanciados que antes, cosa que me partía el alma pero que más da. Todavía no sabía que estaba pasando concretamente pero lo que sí estaba seguro es que yo amaba a esa mujer y la iba a conseguir fuera como fuera, no importaba si me tuviera que arrastrar para conseguir su amor... bueno...eso fue algo exagerado XD pero haría lo que fuera para que ella estuviera a mi lado... un amor egoísta? Bueno que me importa, además todos los amores son egoístas. Sólo la quiero para mi... por si no sabían soy, soy muuuuuuy posesivo con mis cosas y con las personas que quiero ( que fueron pocas por no decir que sólo fue una: mi madre ) y a ella LA AMO.

Comedor: 

Estaba sentado en mi mesa, con mis "amigos" , bueno si se los puede considerar amigos. Dos gorilas que se hacen pasar por personas normales. Puaj que asco!

Mi único y mejor amigo es Blaize Zabbini se había cambiado de colegio porque que sus padres se lo habían llevado a un lugar lejano luego de haber finalizado la larga y sangrienta guerra de Voldemort contra el "cara rajada Potter". Se ve que los padres de Zabbini habían traicionado al mago oscuro por eso debieron escapar porque a pesar de que Voldemort haya caído, todavía están los mortífagos que se libraron de Azkaban.

Mi madre fue asesinada por mi padre al enterarse que ella también se había aliado con Dumbledore. Cuando me enteré sentí unas ganas enormes de ir a buscar a mi progenitor y matarlo con mis propias manos por haberme quitado lo que más amaba y amo( aparte de Hermione) en el mundo. Cuando me enteré que había sido matado por unos Aurors te juro que casi armaba una fiesta, se merecía eso y mucho más ese maldito cabrón. Arghhh! Como lo odio!

Después de la muerte de mis padres me quedé solo en este mundo... no quiero dar lástima ni nada pero me siento (sólo a veces) solo, sin nadie con quien hablar de verdad. Por suerte tengo como herencia la GRAN fortuna de los Malfoy. Si digo Gran me quedo corto, para que tengan una idea de cuanto dinero tengo les digo: Tenemos dos MANSIONES en Gran Bretaña, una en Francia, otra en Italia, otra en Bulgaria, otra en Alemania, otra en Rusia, otra en EE.UU. y otra en Japón. 9 Mansiones! Impresionante? Pero hay más! Tenemos de herencia por mis abuelos maternos dos castillos en Rumania! Quieren mas? Con el dinero del banco podríamos comprar nuestro propio país...jajaja se imaginan "Malfoy Landia" , no creo que nadie fuera, quien querría venir a un país donde hay solo tristeza y oscuridad? NADIE! Le pasaría eso al país, lo mismo que me pasa a mí... tener un nombre que todos repudian. Me da pena el país de tan solo imaginarlo... pobre el no tiene la culpa de su nombre.

Bueno creo que me fui un poco de tema XD... bien como decía estaba sentado en mi mesa escuchando la aburrida conversación de los dos gorilas, es decir Crabbe y Goyle que hablan de... de que hablaban? Como sea, no importa. Estaba sentando tomando mi desayuno como todas las mañanas hasta que nuestro "querido" director se levantó pidiendo silencio.

-Ejem..- carraspeó para atraer la atención los alumnos que todavía estaban entretenidos en su desayuno- bueno hola a todos! Hoy les tengo que dar una excelente noticia- todos los alumnos contuvimos la respiración, nadie sabía que nos esperaba de ese vejete chiflado, tiene cada idea...El año pasado nos hizo ir a alimentar a una manada de tarántulas gigantes. Ahora comprendo porque el gigante de Hagrid y Dumbledore se llevan tan bien. ( N/A: aclaro adoro a Dumbly!)- Los invito al baile de Navidad! Se hará el 24 de diciembre a las 21:00 horas y espero que asistan todos, es obligatorio llevar pareja. Ahora perdonen por la abrupta interrupción y continúen con lo que estaba haciendo- dijo y luego se fue a sentar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un Baile?- preguntó tontamente Goyle

-Si Goyle un baile, supongo que sabes que es o quieres que te lo explique y te lo dibuje en un mapa?- pregunté sarcásticamente. Como me gustaba molestarlos, pobres son tan tarados que hasta dan pena.

Ahora el comedor se había llenado de cuchicheos entre las chicas, algunas de ellas miraban a las otras mesas para ver quien podría ser su pareja. Muchas chicas me miraban a mi, como no, si soy el más sexy del colegio. (n/a: que ego ¬¬) Pero yo sólo deseaba que una persona me mirara pero gracias al &$$ ejem... maldito destino justo la persona que yo quería no me miraba! Ash! Que frustración.

Pero juró por mi abuela paterna que voy a conquistar a esa chica, lo voy a hacer! Es que la necesito demasiado, sin ella hasta me duele respirar! (n/a: puaj! Que cursi que sonó, no?)

24 de diciembre a las 21:00 frente a la puerta del gran comedor:

Por dios! Ni que fuera el último baile de sus vidas! Que desesperados que son, jaja claro, ellos no son como yo que tiene que ir de baile en baile por la culpa de mi maldito apellido. Pero que más da... tienen suerte, es horrible ir a los bailes a cada dos por tres. Donde estará Hermione? Con quien va venir? Pobre de ese porque lo voy a matar, nadie se acerca a MI chica.

Uy! Ahí se abre por fin la condenada puerta del demonio, ya estoy cansado de esperar en la puerta como si fuera una estatua en medio de una muchedumbre que no para de hablar emocionadamente.

Eh... como se llamaba la chica que traje? Camila...no, no... Catherine...no... Janet...no...Myriam...no..como era ese estúpido nombre? No lo recuerdo! Bue que va...

-Este... que te parece si vamos entrando?- pregunté con fingida cordialidad. Odio a las chicas conchetas (n/a: osea pijas) todo el día hablando de no se qué...de que el maquillaje, de que la comida, de que la ropa...Ash! que fastidio! Se preguntarán porque vine con una de esas chicas... bueno en realidad esperé hasta el último día osea hasta ayer con la vana esperanza de que Hermione me invitara porque como Malfoy no me puedo permitir que invitar, siempre me invitan a mi no yo a ellos. Pero como la chica que yo quiero no me invitó como esperaba y esta me preguntó así que yo acepté. Colorin colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Al final entramos al comedor con esta chica X ( no me acuerdo del nombre ) colgada de mi brazo cual si fueran tentáculos en vez de brazos. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba vacía.

Me olvidé de comentarles hoy tengo un plan para conquistar a Hermy... al fin va a ser mía...bueno o eso espero...espero con toda mi alma que funcione.. porque sino me muero y lo digo literalmente.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa me senté cómodamente y tranquilo pero por dentro estaba como una gelatina... y si mi plan no servía y si ella me seguía ignorando o si no venía? Dumbledore no dijo que el baile era obligatorio o si? Como sea esto tiene que funcionar!

Minutos después apareció, si! Apareció! Volví a respirar. Pero para mi desgracia y la de mis pulmones volví a contener el aire. Por Merlín Y Morgana! Que hermosa que estaba Hermione! estaba vestida de un vestido de color plateado atado al cuello dejando su espalda desnuda y con un escote que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Su pelo estaba liso y atado en un elegante rodete haciendo que varios mechones rebeldes le cayeran por la cara, delineando sus finas facciones.

Espera! Mira la cantidad de chicos pervertidos mirándola con lujuria! A ella sólo yo puedo mirarla así. Desesperados! Le llegan a poner una mano encima y les rompo el cuello! Arghh! Maldita sea porque no se pone algo que la tape un poco más? Aunque... yo le permitiría que se pusiera esa clase ropa si...SÓLO ES PARA MÍ! Jejeje XD

Para mi desgracia ella ni miró a mi mesa, seguía agarrada del brazo de su acompañante. Miré mejor quien era el que podría estar interfiriendo en la relación que tendré con MI chica. Y saben quien era! Era ese Justin Finch-Fletcher (n/a: se escribe así?). Ahora ese castaño teñido ya está en mi lista negra, muajajaja. NADIE puede tener lo que yo quiero!

De repente mira hacía mi mesa tratando de encontrar a la persona que la mira tan intensamente (ese soy yo). Nuestras miradas se encuentran y nos quedamos prendidos de ella. Hasta que ella corta la conexión visual para mirar hacia otro lado, sonrojada, lo que me hace sentir feliz...porque si se sonroja es porque siente algo por mi?

Así comenzaba mi noche... la noche que trataría de hacerle ver lo cuanto que la amo.

Agarré a mi pareja ( la chica X) y la saqué a bailar justo en el mismo momento Finch Fletcher hacía lo mismo con MI Hermione ( dije ya que soy posesivo?) Una vez que estuvimos lo suficiente cerca saqué mi varita sin que mi pareja se diera cuenta y murmuré unas palabras hacia Hermione. Y de paso podría ver si se pone celosa...pero lástima su rostro estaba escondido el pecho de ese castaño uni- neuronal. Una razón más para estar en mi lista negra.

La primera fase de mi plan ya estaba echa...ahora espero que la segunda y más difícil, la haré correctamente?

Pasaron varias horas mientras que las parejas bailaban al compás de la música de una banda llamada "White Wizard". El grupo era bastante bueno y estaba compuesto por una chica que era la voz principal y cuatro chicos, un baterista, un bajista y dos guitarristas.

Yo estaba sentado en mi mesa mirando a las parejas bailar en la pista... bueno en realidad estaba tratando de ubicar la mujer de mis sueños... la verdad era bastante sencillo, su espectacular belleza resaltaba de todas esas chicas... Hmmm! Que se hacen si todas son una copia barata de mi Hermy... no le llegan ni a los talones.

Cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nervioso, que pasaría si mi plan no funcionaba? La tendría que olvidar así no mas? Ojalá... pero no podría, ella ya estaba clavada en mi corazón. Creo que si la tuviera que olvidar, también olvidaría como se respira... ella es mi oxigeno...mi razón de vivir... "DICEN QUE EL AIRE ES LO VITAL PARA SUBSITIR PERO PARA MI TU ERES LO VITAL" ahora comprendo esa frase de la cual me había reído tantas veces. El tiempo se acerca, mejor me voy preparando... nadie me debía ver.

Disimuladamente me levanté de la mesa y comencé a dirigirme hacia la salida, no podía permitirme el lujo de ser visto... no por ahora.

( N/A: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta que el fic completo es de POV de Draco, pero de ahora en adelante va estar escrito en tercera persona... por lo menos hasta que yo ponga otra notita avisando lo contrario, oko? )

Todo el mundo bailaba, las luces de las velas flotantes en forma de pinos, muñecos de nieve, paquetes de regalos y de otras cosas que representaran el clima navideño, estaban felizmente brillando, dándole al Gran Comedor un toque de calidez. Simplemente se notaba que el lugar estaba decorado con esmero y detalle.

De repente todas las velas se apagaron, dejando a total oscuras al salón, la gente se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral, nadie sabía que hacer... acaso era una broma o un ataque de mortífagos? En tan sólo pensar en esa idea, muchos chiquitos de primer años comenzaron a sollozar. De vuelta comenzó a haber un murmullo, las personas comenzaban a hablar en susurros el extraño acontecimiento que estaba sucediendo.

Todo ese barullo quedó apagado a un silencio increíble, cuando como "por arte de magia" se prendió sólo un foco en el medio del escenario. Se comenzó a escuchar una melodía lenta y dulce. Nadie cantaba pero ya toda la gente había puesto toda su atención en el espectáculo. Así como había comenzado la música, se escuchó una voz. Era suave y muy expresiva pero a su vez firme y decidida...

Nadie se había dado cuenta quien era la persona que estaba cantando, estaban demasiado embelesados escuchando la letra y al cantante, excepto una, ella sí sabía quién era el poseedor de semejante voz. Cuantas veces había soñado con aquella persona? Incontables... Ahora ÉL se hallaba cantando una canción que relataba lo que había sucedido entre ellos de una manera tan romántica y tierna. Esa voz la estaba embriagando demasiado... se estaba comenzando a sentir mareada... comenzó a ver imágenes, como flasheos, hasta que se paró en varias escenas en particular.

_Si tu crees que  
El no hablarme te hará olvidar  
Aquel beso que enmudeció tu boca  
Te equivocas, te equivocas  
_

Una chica castaña salía apresuradamente de la biblioteca cargada de un pilón de libros que prácticamente le tapaban la visión, cuando sin querer sintió que sus libros se había caído todos por el suelo ya que ella se había llevado por delante a una persona.

Levantó lentamente la vista para encontrarse con dos gélidos ojos grises que la miraban burlonamente, ella ni tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para mascullar de una manera exasperada- Malfoy tenías que ser vos-

-No, no, no en vez de disculparte con tu superior lo tratas tan mal- dijo el chico fingiendo estar ofendido

-Disculparme con un superior?- preguntó irónicamente – Pues no lo veo, acá sólo hay una rata de alcantarilla –

-Cómo que no lo ves? Está delante de tuyo. Ay! Granger, Granger veo que leer tanto ha hecho que te volvieras miope- comentó el chico con su habitual tono de ironía.

La chica ya cansada de las continuas demostraciones del ego del rubio, hizo un movimiento de varita, recogiendo así todos los libros que se hallaban desparramados en el suelo y se comenzó a ir ignorando a su compañero de torre, con los libros flotando adelante suyo. No decía la gente " Palabras necias, oídos sordos" ? Bueno pues esa era su táctica de ignorar al presumido ese.

-Hey mujer no me dejes hablando solo! Eso no se le hace a un Malfoy!- le gritó el chico mientras iba corriendo hacia la chica y se paraba delante suyo con una expresión indignada.

-Si, si lo que tu digas- decía Hermione siguiendo con su camino.

-Esa no es una respuesta!

-Pues para mi si lo es y punto final

- Granger es que acaso todavía no lo has aprendido? El único con el poder suficiente de decidir cuando se termina la conversación de aquí soy yo!

-Lo que tu digas- ella seguía pasando de el lo cual lo enojaba muchísimo.

-Te voy a mostrar quien tiene el poder- dijo el chico decidido.

-ah si? Cómo? . preguntó la castaña aburrida mientas entraba y dejaba los libros en su torre de premios anuales.

-Así- el rubio le agarró del brazo, haciéndola darse vuelta y capturando los labios de la chica. Era un beso feroz y con poder, la chica al principio se quedó estática al abrupto beso hasta que inconscientemente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras el la tomaba posesivamente de la cintura. Ese beso que había comenzado siendo feroz y con poder terminó siendo un beso lento y dulce, como tratando de expresar los nuevos sentimientos que florecían en sus corazones.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos abrieron lentamente sus ojos como si lo que había sucedido recién fuera un hermoso sueño. Hasta que Hermione volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Lo empujó fuertemente sacándolo brutalmente de su letargo. La chica salió corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando al rubio confundido con sus nuevos sentimientos y el dulce sabor de los labios de Hermione impregnados en los suyos.

_  
Si piensas que tal vez  
Me lastima que me niegues tu amor  
No te aflijas, no juego esta partida  
Con las reglas puestas a tu medida  
Yo no busco tenerte como amiga  
Te equivocas, te equivocas_

Me tomas y me dejas  
Te acercas y te alejas de mí  
Me miras y te escondes  
Te hablo y no respondes  
Que quieres tu de mi

En los pasillos durante la ronda de prefectos...

-Hermione!-

-...-

-Hermione detente!- gritó un chico rubio pero ella sólo apuró el paso, ignorándome por completo... como siempre.

-Hermione, detente ahora mismo!- esta vez le gritó con un tono exasperado con lo cual hizo que se detuviera de repente y se diera vuelta ferozmente con una expresión de enfado.

-Qué quieres Malfoy?- le preguntó con una voz cargada de ira

La verdad es que esa mirada era atemorizante pero el chico no se iba a acobardar ahora que le estaba volviendo a hablar, aunque fuera de mala manera.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo con firmeza

-Pues lo siento porque yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- dijo seriamente y se dio media vuelta para continuar con su ronda. Pero el no lo permitió. La tomó del hombro y la empujó hacia la pared y puso sus brazos alrededor para que no pudiera escaparse.

-Qué quieres Malfoy?- reprochó con una fiereza digna de la leona que era.

-Hablar contigo, creo que ya te lo comente- dijo el oji gris con una voz calmada.

- Pero yo también te dije que no tenía nada que hablar con vos-

-No me interesa lo que tu digas

-igualmente

- Bien dejémonos de juegos idiotas y hablemos como personas civilizadas- exclamó el muchacho ya un poco enojado de la terquedad de la Grffyndoriana

- no puedo hacer eso porque tu no eres una persona "civilizada", así que me sueltas ahora mismo!- exclamó con un tono medio mordaz

- No lo haré-

- Lo harás Hermione porque yo te lo ordeno

-Y quien te crees que eres tu para ordenarme algo?

-Mmmm... que te parece si te digo la persona que te dio tu primer beso.

La chica se quedó muda por lo acaba de decir como si estuviera analizando lo que había dicho. Su rostro fue de enojo pasando a vergüenza hasta que bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrosadas

- Por qué no me volviste a hablar después de ese día? – preguntó el chico-Vamos Herms, dime, dímelo por favor Mione, estos días me estuviste matando con tu maldito silencio.- suplicó

-Draco...- susurró- Suéltame , por favor- dijo casi llorando.

- No- negó el joven firmemente

La castaña comenzó a llorar

-Dime la verdad Hermione, por qué te fuiste esa noche?-

De repente levantó la cabeza pero sus ojos ya no expresaban súplica sino una furia cercana a la ira.

-Nada que te importe Malfoy- dijo con firmeza

-Nada de eso, acá se hace lo que yo digo no lo que dices tu- dijo el presumidamente

La chica lo miró con bronca

- Pero que te piensas que eres? Egocéntrico presumido. Te aviso en este mundo no toda la gente está a tus pies.- replicó

- Como sea eso no me responde mi pregunta.

-Y si no quiero responder que?- lo retó, desafiante.

- Si no quieres responder? Pues vas a tener que hacerlo- siseó el chico. Luego se acercó a las castaña y la besó apasionadamente. Ella le respondías hasta que PLAFF! El chico tenía mejilla roja por la cachetada que le había pegado la chica.

- Malfoy... espero que nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.- siseó antes de irse por un oscuro pasillo.

Una vez que se dejaron de escuchar los pasos apresurados de la chica alejarse del lugar el rubio cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con impotencia sin importar que de su puño salía un hilillo de sangre.

_  
Ya deja de dar vueltas  
Olvida tu temor y ven a mí  
No pierdas mas el tiempo  
Que ahora es el momento  
Y ya no puedo estar sin ti_

Si piensas que tal vez  
Me lastima que me niegues tu amor  
No te aflijas, no juego esta partida  
Con las reglas puestas a tu medida  
Yo no busco tenerte como amiga  
Te equivocas, te equivocas

Me tomas y me dejas  
Te acercas y te alejas de mí  
Me miras y te escondes  
Te hablo y no respondes  
Que quieres tu de mi

Ya deja de dar vueltas  
Olvida tu temor y ven a mí  
No pierdas mas el tiempo  
Que ahora es el momento  
Y ya no puedo estar sin ti

Mientras la voz cantaba la última estrofa se comenzó a divisar la sombra de una persona en el escenario. Quien era? Nadie lo supo hasta que se comenzó a ver el incuestionable pelo rubio platinado del Príncipe de Slytherin. La gente estaba demasiado estupefacta para reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera abrir la boca de tal manera que parecían hipopótamos.

Una vez acabada la canción hizo un movimiento de varita haciendo aparecer un ramo de rosas blancas. Las chicas soltaron un chillido, mientras se preguntaban quien iba a ser la afortunada de recibir semejante regalo de EL chico mas sexy del colegio.

- Cualquier cosa que haya echo para merecer tu silencio te pido que me perdones. – dijo mientras se arrodillaba- Quiero que sepas que yo... TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA Y VENDERÍA MI ALMA AL DIABLO SI ES NECESARIO PARA QUE ME PERDONES, TE AMO , TE AMO, TE AMO COMO SÓLO YO TE PUEDO AMAR HERMIONE GRANGER- gritó el rubio dejando pasmados a los alumnos.

Nunca nadie ni en sus mejores o peores sueños (depende de quien estemos hablando) pensó que vería a Draco Malfoy, aquel presumido rubio con el ego más grande que Hogwarts pudiera estar arrodillado frente a su antigua enemiga y por no decir sangre sucia. Se ve que el amor hace cada cosa... de lo mas inimaginable.

Ahora todos miraban a Draco- Hermione como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis, querían saber cual sería la reacción de la castaña. Pero ellos ni se daban cuenta, estaban mirándose como si sólo existieran ellos, estaban unidos por una mirada cargada de sentimientos, un sentimiento que había nacido a partir de un simple beso y que ahora se había transformado en lazo que los unía sin importar ninguna barrera que estuviera de por medio.

La castaña no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar...era posible? Pues al parecer si... Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella! Es decir... más normal era que el calamar gigante se fuera a dar un paseo por el mar Egeo! Todavía no se tragaba que su amor era correspondido. Desde cuando había comenzado toda esta historia?

FLASH BACK

Era una lluviosa tarde de otoño, una joven castaña salía junto con sus dos amigos de la casa de su amigo Hagrid. Mientras que los dos chicos hablaban de quidditch ella tenía su mente en blanco, sólo con una sonrisa en lo labios, le encantaba la lluvia, la hacía sentir tan viva. Hasta que escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos que rodeaban la entrada del bosque prohibido, se dio vuelta cautelosa y rápida como siempre, viendo algo que la dejó completamente estupefacta.

Delante de ella se encontraba el rubio que más odiaba arrodillado frente de un potrillo de unicornio herido, mientras que este gimoteaba por el dolor en su pata delantera que estaba lastimada, el rubio estaba poniéndole un ungüento verde moho. Se dio cuenta al instante que era ese ungüento, servía para curar heridas provocadas por un animal mágico. Además es rubio tenía la mano vendada, se había lastimado con algo filoso porque las vedas estaban rojizas. Parecía como si hubiera luchado contra algo...

La chica estaba sorprendidísima con lo que estaba viendo... acaso... Malfoy podía preocuparse por algo que no fuera él mismo?

El chico sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando y levantó la cabeza viendo a una Hermione Granger con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos como platos. Esa imagen le causó mucha gracia. Que hacía la sangre sucia Granger mirándolo como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma? Con lo cual soltó una risotada, a diferencia de otras veces esta no estaba cargada de burla o ironía, era una risa sincera.

Hermione quedó más impacta que antes... Malfoy se estaba riendo... sin burla? Sus ojos se abrieron más, si era posible. Aunque su orgullo nunca se lo permitiera el chico sí que tenías una risa contagiosa y alegre con lo cual contrastaba con su habitual humor. La verdad que ver a Malfoy ayudando a un ser indefenso y riendo de lo más sincero hizo que un nuevo sentimiento floreciera dentro de ella sin siquiera darse quizás cariño? ... tal vez las personas sí que cambiaban, embozó una tierna y dulce sonrisa al pensar en esa posibilidad, típico de ella, siempre tan ingenua.

El chico al ver a Granger sonriéndole de una manera que sólo su madre había echo , con ternura, hizo que casi se quedara sin respiración por unos segundos. Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Esa fue la primera que unos gélidos ojos grises se fundieron con unos dulces e inocentes ojos mieles.

-HERMIONE APÚRATE! O QUIERES QUE TE AGARRE UNA NEUMONÍA?-gritó un Harry casi llegando a la puerta de entrada del colegio.

El grito hizo que los dos despertaran del mundo en donde se hallaban. La chica se sonrojó por haber estado mirando tanto tiempo a Malfoy sin haberse dado cuenta, mientras este mostraba una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la voz de su eterno archi enemigo Potter pero estaba sonriendo interiormente, había echo que la leona de Gryffindor se sonrojara.

Después de ese encuentro casual los dos sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a mirarse, o por lo menos buscarse con la mirada... hasta ese Día en el que se dieron su primer beso.

Después de ese " incidente" Hermione se dio cuenta de algo...estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ex enemigo y enemigo de su mejor amigo... pero para que su amor no se volviera una obsesión decidió que lo mejor era que lo olvidara cuanto antes, porque siendo sinceros... como iba un Malfoy gustar de una sangre sucia como ella? Era prácticamente imposible. Además tenía miedo, miedo de salir herida... como se iba a comparar ella con todas las chicas guapas con las que salido el Príncipe de Slytherin?

Un día mientras que iba caminando por los pasillos buscando a Ginny para recordarle la reunión de prefectos que iban a tener hoy escuchó unos extraños ruidos en un aula vacía, se acercó para ver que era, como deber de prefecta (n/a: ¬¬ siii claro... admití... sos una chismosa.) debía cuidar de los alumnos.

Abrió la puerta lenta y silenciosamente, cuando pudo divisar lo que estaba sucediendo quedó petrificada y sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos... le dolía el alma. Cerró lo mas silenciosamente que sus temblorosas manos le permitía y salió corriendo dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente de sus ojos.

Lloró como nunca lo había echo...porque justo se había tenido que enamorar de Malfoy? Por qué él y no otro? Tantos chicos y justo ella tuvo que haber puesto sus ojos en el hombre equivocado. Esa fue una razón más para tratar de olvidarlo... para que le servía seguir queriéndolo si eso sólo le iba a traer desgracias y dolores. Por que estaba segura de que lo que había visto no tenía otra explicación: para Malfoy ella no era más que una sangre sucia... ni siquiera ese beso que le había robado significaba nada para el, ese había sido su primer beso! El beso que había guardado con ansias para entregárselo a la persona que entregaría con el su corazón. Pero con lo visto saltaba a la vista lo poco que le importaba a el. Por eso había visto esa escena que preferiría borrar... ver al chico que amaba besándose con otra era sumamente doloroso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La joven al recordar esos dolorosos corrió la mirada hacia otro lado y salió rápidamente del Salón pero sin perder la compostura o el orgullo.

(n/a: vuelta al POV de Draco)

Al ver que ella se iba decidí que debía alcanzarla, no le podía dejar ir así sin más, el lo había dado todo por ella y había dejado atrás todo su orgullo para declararse tan públicamente. Cuando recordó ver como salía del salón, sintió una enorme decepción... acaso no le había gustado la canción? O peor... tan peor ( n/a: existe esta expresión?) que hasta de tan sólo pensarlo lo hacía temblar como una hoja... ella acaso no lo quería en lo más mínimo?

La siguió hasta la torre en donde los dos vivían y escuchó el fuerte portazo de la habitación de ella. Caminó hasta la habitación y tocó la puerta. Nadie contestaba pero se oía un sollozo dentro de ella. Eso le preocupó.. acaso lo había echo tan mal que hasta daban ganas de llorar? Volvió a tocar la puerta pero esta vez más insistentemente.

-Hermione abre la puerta!- grité

Pero ella igual no abría.

-Abre la puerta Mione, tenemos que hablar- dije tranquilo

Nada

- Hermy abre la puerta por favor!-

Nada

-Abre la condenada puerta mujer!- esta vez me exasperó

Esta vez se escuchó el sonido del agua correr

Y al momento se abría la puerta dejando ver a una Hermione distinta a la de la fiesta. Su maquillaje corrido y el rodete del pelo desarmado. Aunque no por eso estaba fea, es más puedo decir que estaba tan linda como antes. Ella siempre es linda.

Ella se corrió dejándome la libre entrada a su habitación. Observé atentamente el cuarto, era de un color escarlata con algún que otro detalle dorado, toda una Gryffindor.

Sin esperar un minuto solté la pregunta que me estaba consumiendo.

- Por qué te rehúsas a hablarme? Acaso es que he hecho algo mal?

-...-

- Hermione... quiero que seas sincera... tu sientes algo por mi?- era el momento de ser directo, me jugaba por un todo o un nada.

-...-

- No sientes nada por mi, no?- pregunté desanimado, dolido. En ese momento quise tirarme de la torre de astronomía.

La chica al fin levantó la vista y me miró con expresión ofendida.

- Cómo puedes decir eso? Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Eres ciego o qué!-Me gritó entre exasperada e indignada.

-Eso quiere decir que sientes algo por mi?- dije ilusionado, estaba a punto de dar brincos por la habitación.

- Claro que sí te amo, tanto o más que vos... pero lo nuestro nunca podría ser- susurró aunque yo logré escucharla.

-Por...Por qué?- pregunté, mi voz me temblaba, no sabía si quería escuchar lo siguiente.

-Porque yo no sé si... no sé si funcionaría... yo no soy nada en comparación de todas esas chicas super guapas con las que estuviste. Además te aburrirías de mi, yo no tengo nada para darte, a parte de mi amor. No quiero sufrir más de lo que ya sufrí, pero si quieres podemos ser amigos.- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Al escuchar eso suspiré aliviado, pensé que iba a decir algo peor.

-Con tu corazón y tu amor me basta, así sería el hombre de todo el mundo. Pero me niego a ser sólo tu amigo. Porque Hermione Granger ya te lo dije y lo diré tantas veces necesarias... Te Amo y siempre lo haré. – dije desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

-En serio?- preguntó con su inocente voz mirándome con sus centellantes ojos... no sé si de la emoción o por contener el llanto.

-Si no me crees... te lo haré creer- y me acerqué a ella. La besé como sólo un hombre enamorado como yo puede hacerlo. Era un beso lleno de sentimientos, quería que me creyera, la necesitaba demasiado.

Nos separamos después de ese exquisito beso, y nos miramos a los ojos. Ya no estaba esa sombra de tristeza que teñían sus preciosos ojos. Nos miramos sonrientes y nos abrazamos con toda la ternura del mundo.

Al fin era mía... mientras la abrazaba le susurré en su oído " _Olvida tu temor y ven a mí, No pierdas mas el tiempo, Que ahora es el momento, Y ya no puedo estar sin ti"_

FIN

N/a: UHHH! Ya terminé el fic! Snif... espero que les haya gustado! Era un mini fic... pero ya se terminó!

En fin les agradezco mucho por su apoyo ...y acá van las respuestas de sus reviews!

Samahenoy Phye: Gracias por dejarme Review! Y me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado! ;D y espero que este cap también te guste! Gracias de nuevo! Y hasta pronto! Besos. Lula

Jachy: Aquí ya te deje este cap… espero que te guste y muchísimas gracias por el review! Me voy yendo! Besos Lula

-Montse-90 : Aquí tiene la continuación! Espero que te haya gustado como el anterior cap. Muchas gracias por dejarme review! Hasta pronto! Besos. Lula

Silviota: Jeje sip... pobre Draco le pegaron duro XD. Por otro lado espero que este cap te haya resuelto las dudas :D pero si no lo ha hecho me puedes preguntar por mail, no hay ningún problema. Muchas gracias por dejarme reviewss! Chao! Besos . Lula

Alejandrita P: Hola! Gracias por dejarme review! Jeje h/d también es mi pareja favorita! XD Chao! Besos. Lula

Vivi-G Weasley: WhOA ese fue mi primer pensamiento cuando recibí semejante review!es larguísimo! Jaja la verdad es que me alegró muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic ! D Así que Draco Y Hermione no son tu pareja favorita? Jiji que raro, yo los adoro! Son tan distintos y la vez tan parecidos. Aunque las dos tenemos en algo en común...AMBAS AMAMOS A DRACO MALFOY! Aguante el rubio sexyyyyyyy! Jajaja En fin espero que este segundo y último cap hayan sido de tu agrado! Me costó un poco el final... me quedó bien? Buen... no importa... dejame otro review! Porfis! . Muchas gracias por tooodo! Chau! besos Lula

Jass Weasley : Holas! Me hizo muy feliz que te haya gustado el fic, tanto como para ponerlo en tus favoritos… no creo que fuera para tanto... al igual que mis otros fics... En fin Gracias por dejarme un cometarios. Chau! Besos Lula

Sheyla: gracias por el review! Me voooy chao! Besos Lula

FBY REEVES: Gracias por dejar review! Me alegro que te haya gustado... me voy yendo! chau! Besos. Lula

Irene: Hola! Gracias por dejar el décimo review! Gracias a vos actualizo el fic! ;) En fin espero que este cap te guste. Mejor me retiro...XD chau! Besos. Lula


End file.
